Bocas que dizem tudo
by Uchiha Thamie
Summary: Haverá um baile de máscaras na escola. Ele não tem coragem de convidá-la, por ela ser muito popular. Ela nem sabe quem ele é, mas através de um beijo o descobre. Vale a pena ler... É muito fofa! GINCANA DO PANDORA'S BOX ;D


**Bocas que dizem tudo**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me chamo Sasuke Uchiha, tenho 17 anos e estou aqui para contar uma história que aconteceu comigo à alguns meses atrás. Bom... Tudo começou quando eu estava sentado em um dos bancos da escola. Eu gostava de ficar sozinho, sabe, sem ninguém pra te aporrinhar. Quando notei vi que meu estabanado amigo vinha em minha direção correndo.

- SASUKE, SASUKE! - Ele berrou no meio do corredor.

- O que foi Naruto?! - eu perguntei aborrecido afinal toda a escola nos encarou com curiosidade.

- Você não vai acreditar! Vai haver um baile de máscaras aqui no colégio! EBA!! - Disse ele totalmente eufórico.

- E eu com isso? - respondi amargamente. Não me agradava esses tipos de baile.

- Mas Sasuke... Essa é sua chance de convidar a Sakura pro baile. - Ele disse. Sakura era uma garota bastante popular no colégio, mas ela era assediada por metade dele.

- Dá um tempo Naruto?! Porque acha que convidaria aquela garota idiota? - Eu resolvi retrucar

- Ah, qual é Sasuke?! Toda a escola sabe que você gosta dela! - Quem disse à ele que eu gostava dela? hu! Bom... na verdade eu até achava ela bonitinha, mas até parece que ela ia me notar. São tantos garotos na escola!

- Isso... Isso não é verdade! - Preferi negar.

- Bom, você quem sabe! Eu vou convidar a Hinata pro baile. Fui! - Disse e logo em seguida saiu correndo, como de costume.

Na verdade eu queria dizer à Sakura tudo o que eu sentia, mas eu tinha medo dela me reprovar ou fazer piada. Preferi continuar negando até que ela descobrisse.

- Fala aí Sasuke! Tá sabendo do baile? - Neji perguntou, enquanto ele e Gaara se aproximavam de mim

- Uhum...

- Você vai com quem? - Gaara perguntou também se sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu não vou ao baile. - respondi seco. Que saco! por que tinham que ficar me perguntando?

- Porque cara? - Neji voltou a perguntar.

- Porque não pretendo convidar ninguém! - Disse me lembrando da Sakura, que a essas horas já deveria ter sido convidada.

- Eu também não quero chamar nenhuma garota! Porque não vamos juntos? Eu, você e o Gaara? - Neji sugeriu

- Cara, isso foi meio gay!

- Cala essa boca Gaara! E aí Sasuke? A gente pode ir pra zuar com o povo que tem par! O que me diz? - Neji parecia estar com aquela idéia fixa na cabeça. Pensando melhor, seria até bom, assim eu não ficaria em casa me lamentando.

- Tá... - Concordei - Já passou da hora! Melhor eu ir pra casa! - Me levantei do banco e saí do colégio, rumo minha casa.

Chegou o dia do baile. Ah, eu não presiso dizer o que eu fiquei fazendo esses dias, né? Eu estava me arrumando na casa do Neji junto com Gaara, assim íamos todos juntos à festa. Eu coloquei um smoke preto e uma máscara também preta. A máscara era fixa ao meu rosto por um elástico e permitia ver apenas minha boca e meus olhos. Eu não precisava de muita coisa. Eu já estava pronto. Eu e meus amigos fomos para o Baile. O lugar estava lindo e o baile já havia começado. Assim que nós entramos fomos engolidos pelas luzes coloridas que decoravam o lugar. Zuamos um pouco e eu decidi ir até a mesa tomar um ponche. Quando me aproximei da mesa, vi que tinha alguém lá. No mesmo instante reconheci aquele cabelo rosado. Era Sakura. Ela estva linda. Estava usando um vestido preto e que por sinal era bem decotado. Qual é?! Não dava pra não notar! Continuei andando até a mesa.

- Oi... - Ela disse. Ela estava puxando assunto comigo?! Percebi que apenas sua boca e seus olhos apareciam, assim como os meus. Na verdade reparei isso porque sua boca chamava muita atenção, não pelo baton vermelho que usava, mas por seus lábios serem carnosos.

- Oi. - respondi meio nervoso. Essa era a primeira vez que eu não sabia o que fazer. - Essa festa está muito legal, não é mesmo? - essa era a única chance de falar com ela.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso concordar. - Ela disse.

- Porque? - perguntei.

- Porque o idiota do meu par, nem me dá atenção! Acho que eu vou pra casa. - Disse frustrada dando o último gole no ponche que bebia.

- Ah, que isso! Tem tanto garoto nessa festa. - Eu disse pra que ela se tocasse que eu estava bem na frente dela disponível.

- Er... Quer dançar? - É... parece que ela se tocou mesmo

- Claro, vamos. Mas deveria ser eu a te convidar. Quer dançar? - Estendi a mão pra ela. Eu estava criando coragem.

Ela sorriu. - Sim, vamos - Ela segurou minha mão e fomos para a pista de dança.

Nós Dançamos umas três músicas e, sem perceber já estávamos dançando a quarta.

- Sabe, eu ainda não seu seu nome. - Ela não havia me reconhecido...

- Prefiro que você não saiba, Sakura. - Disse começando um jogo de advinhação.

- Isso não é justo! Você sabe o meu!

- Impossível eu não te reconhecer.

- Diz pelo cabelo?

- Não. Digo porque te conheço muito bem. Mas talvez você nem saiba sou eu. - Disse a olhando nos olhos.

- Eu vou descobrir quem é você! - Disse, caindo no meu jogo.

- Ah, é? e como vai fazer isso? - Eu perguntei dando um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- Assim... - Ao terminar de falar ela me beijou. E como aprovação, entreabri meus lábios permitindo o aprofundamento do beijo. Eu havia esperado por isso a minha vida toda, ou pelo menos uma parte dela. Eu até havia esquecido que ela usava um batom vermelho, que, com certeza mancharia meus lábios. Eu realmente não me importava. Eu não sei bem ao certo quanto tempo ficamos ali. Mas sei que foi muito bom. Nos afastamos por falta de ar e eu me senti mal por deixar os lábios dela. Ela me encarou por um tempo, talvez tentando descobrir quem eu era. Ela sorriu e limpou meus lábios que estavam borrados pelo batom. Também limpei os dela. Continuamos a dançar. Ficou tarde e ela precisava ir pra casa.

- Amanhã eu vou descobri quem você é! De um jeito ou de outro! Preciso ir agora. Adeus. - Disse me beijando levemente a boca. Porque eu ficava parado, imóvel quando eu a via? A boca dela parecia me entorpecer. Ela se despediu e se afastou seguindo até a porta da saída.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No dia seguinte fui para a escola. Dessa vez eu realmente queria ir para a escola só para vê-la. Mas, e se ela não me reconhecesse? Eu não poderia continuar olhando para ela sem pensar naquela noite. Eu me sentei naquele banco costumeiro esperando meus amigos. Logo eles chegaram.

- O que aconteceu ontem Sasuke? Você foi pra casa e nem nos avisou! - Neji disse

- Eu não queria continuar ali. A festa já tinha perdido a graça! - eu o respondi

- O que você ficou fazendo pra ter graça? Eu não te vi o baile todo. - Gaara disse com um sorriso pervertido. Eu estava olhando para frente e vi que Sakura, que estava linda, vinha em minha direção.

- Disse que te reconheceria! - Sakura disse e me beijou de leve. Gaara, Neji e Naruto, que estavam do meu lado ficaram boquiabertos.

- Mas como? - Perguntei me recuperando

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos - Reconheceria sua boca em qualquer lugar... - Disse sorrindo.

Bom, e essa é a minha história, ou pelo menos parte dela. O restante ainda tenho que viver ao lado da garota que eu amo. Quem sabe a continuação eu não conte pra vocês? Até a próxima.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ai... eu achei essa história tão fofa *.* Espero que vocês também gostem!! Beijos!**

**Uchiha Thamie**


End file.
